The Oracle's Revelation
by Latifah27
Summary: the oracle from "sonic underground" explains what happened before "death of sonic underground"(which was pulled due to the new rule) and what is to come. is mixed with the fleetway(stc) universe. pg-13 just to be on the safe side.


__________________________________  
  
author's note: parts of this fic were taken from "nightwalker: midnight detective", and a character was named after an author on ff.net __________________________________  
  
Hello. I guess you are curious as to who I am, and what I am doing here, why I am here, why I look this way, so... what would you call it... 'jaded'? And why I look so old, yet so young at the same time, a young, green man who looks so... what is it you people call yourselves... human? You probably won't believe what I'm about to tell you, but I will tell you anyway, because you wanted to listen, and I really have nothing else to do at the moment. So 'sit tight' as you humans would say, and listen.  
  
It's hard to know where to begin... I've lived through so many centuries, no, millenia, of pain, sorrow and death. So many people being born and dying... I've seen so much of it, that I can no longer remember the joy as well as I used to. But I guess you are wondering about Queen Aleena and her children, the triplets. That I can tell you, what I am allowed to, anyway...  
  
You must understand, though, that I did have the power to rescue her. I would have, if it weren't for my knowledge of the outcome of everything... nearly everything. I am one of those you would call 'The Oracle'; there is one in most, if not all, dimensions where Queen Aleena ruled Mobius, and we are all-powerful. All-powerful, yet we are helpless.  
  
In this dimension, Aleena had disobeyed my instructions to hide her children, and in doing so, consigned two of them, and herself, to death. Aleena's death, however, wasn't near as painless as her childrens'... not until the very end, when I held her cold, ashen body in my arms and tried with all my strength to keep from crying. I had seen many deaths and tragedies, but to hold someone in my arms and hear her breath her last... after suffering such horrors and abominations... Even I could not hold back the emotions which make me imperfect like the rest of the Mobians.  
  
She had been stripped of her dignity, violated so many times in so many ways by Robotnik, that he had nearly broken her soul. I was the only reason she could keep some of her sanity, enough to defy that bastard as he was busy stealing what was left of her innocence. I held Aleena, and rocked her like a child, but I couldn't rescue her. I couldn't disobey Aurora, for I knew what the cost would be: eternal damnation for both me and the Hedgehogs.  
  
In all my days as a Machina, I could never stand seeing such despicable acts. Robotnik, hurting little children in front of the queen, raping her, forcing her to hurt the children and touch them... and worse... much, much worse... It breaks my heart to know that Aleena was forced to choose between the innocence and blood of a child, no matter what mental state she was in. I would have killed Robotnik right there, if it weren't for the code that I have lived by all these millenia. A code which, in reality, makes me weaker and more helpless than you mortals.  
  
I cannot interfere with society very much. Usually, all I am allowed to do is watch. I had to disguise myself, and maybe perform little 'parlor- tricks' to amuse people... those tricks were beneath me, but I did it without complaint, because at least I could make a difference. I could make someone who was sad or lonely smile. That was enough for me.  
  
But I'm not supposed to cry like a little baby. I'm the Oracle, an all-powerful being, and with that gift, comes obligations. I cannot cry... but I do. I did when Aleena died, after hearing her voice so weak, yet peaceful. And I could not be with her in Heaven.  
  
You see, I'm stuck here on Mobius. I cannot die, no matter what happens. Nothing, and no-one, but Aurora can kill me. She created me, as well as the whole universe in this dimension.  
  
Yes, you probably think that a deity would automatically be a 'He'. It's a little different in this dimension, where what you would call a 'goddess' created everything. There is a word for 'goddess' in some languages, but most of the religions on Mobius are dead, along with those who practiced them. That bastard Robotnik killed or 'roboticized' them, meaning that they are still aware, yet they can't do anything to disobey him.  
  
Robotnik... I suppose you want to hear his story now, as you are so full of questions. He once was a kindly old man, an 'over-lander' known as Dr. Ovi Kintobor. He was researching chaos emeralds, in an effort to rid Mobius of all evil, when a hedgehog named 'Sonic' happened upon his secret lab. They became friends, and Sonic helped Kintobor with his experiments.  
  
One such experiment involved Sonic running on a treadmill-like device with special shoes that allowed him to run faster and not burn himself. Sonic began to run too fast, and broke the sound-barrier for the first time. The machine was damaged, and when Sonic came out, his spikes had transformed. They had fused together, and turned a bright blue, which the hedgehog didn't mind at all.  
  
He and Kintobor were good friends, until one day when the good scientist went to the refrigerator to see what they had to eat. Being the absent-minded genius he was, Kintobor had neglected to buy any food for quite awhile, and all that was left was a rotton egg. He decided to try to cook it anyway, but tripped on a cable because he didn't watch were he was going.  
  
Kintobor tried to catch himself, and his hand slammed against a pannel, activating the machine. One of the emeralds was missing, meaning that they weren't very stable, and the machine wasn't designed to be activated like that. There was an explosion, and Sonic called out Kintobor's name, wondering if he was ok. Kintobor wasn't ok, and he wasn't Kintobor anymore either. He had become Robotnik.  
  
A demon that had resided in the chaos emerads had taken advantage of this accident and the resulting temporary instability and entered Kintobor's body, distorting it using the rotton egg as a sort of 'focusing object'. I know that in this dimension, Kintobor's last moments will be full of both horror, sorrow, and guilt. He will feel needless guilt for something that his body did, being controled by a malevolent force that deceived him.  
  
Sonic, the original 'Sonic', was also possessed by a demon from the emeralds, and would transform into 'Super Sonic' when he was in extreme pain, scared, or mad. In reality, this 'Super Sonic' was his twin-brother, Manic, snatched from his home by an evil spirit that fed off of the pain and guilt of its victims. Manic would be released from Sonic for awhile, and regain some control over his 'powers', which were actually the demon's powers.  
  
'Super Sonic' felt guilty, believing that he had caused all this destruction and mayhem. But it wasn't his fault. When Sonic and Manic were children, they happened upon a strange, glowing emerald, and thought it would make a nice present for their parents. Only Manic had some qualms of taking it home, since they were not supposed to be in the cave that the emerald was in, and he was having this strange 'feeling' that they weren't supposed to take it.  
  
Later that night, their house mysteriously caught on fire. Sonic and Manic were terrified, and Manic cried out for someone to save his brother.  
  
"I don't care what happens to me!" he had said, "Just save my brother!"  
  
They lost their house, their belongings, and their parents. The only thing that wasn't touched besides the young hedgehogs was the emerald. When the hedgehogs were recovering in the hospital, Manic awoke to see his brother in terrible condition, with bandages covering his body. Manic, however, was unscathed.  
  
He wondered why he had such good fortune, when his brother was burnt all over. It turned out that the deamon that lived inside the emerald wanted a perfect body to torment forever. Manic tried disfiguring himself with a piece of glass that he got by breaking a pitcher, but the demon overpowered him, and sucked the young hedgehog into the emerald. The emerald disappeared without a trace, and Manic was never heard from again.  
  
He was forgotten, as Sonic had amnesia that would last for the rest of his life, a life which many think ended shortly before Robotnik took control. I cannot tell the details of Sonic's fate or whereabouts, but I can tell you this; Sonic did become a king a year after the death of Johnny Lightfoot at the hands of this 'Chaos' demon.  
  
Sally Acorn, who's personality differs from dimension to dimension, abdicated the throne. In this world, she was a child, a ten-year-old who wanted to have fun like the other children, not rule a planet. Her lady-in- waiting, Aleena, became queen because she had more experience, having frequently served in Sally's place. Sally and Tufftee retired to a remote area in the Emerald Hill Zone and were presumed dead after Robotnik's second takeover.  
  
Sonic and Aleena fell in love, and were married five years later. They tried for years to have children, but Aleena did not become pregnant for thirteen years. Then the triplets were conceived, and Aleena was overjoyed to find that she was expecting three babies. They were born while she and Sonic were vacationing in a remote location of the 'Special Zone': Mobodoon.  
  
They felt that this place was the safest, since criminals like Lord Sidewinder could not get in. The place was protected against their attacks, and the hedgehogs even thought about staying there, but their alternate entrance to Mobodoon was destroyed by Ryan Kintobor, Robotnik's nephew. He became Robotnik's new assistant after Grimer left, having had enough of the scientist's insanity.  
  
Because of this, they could not just come and go as they pleased, and had to leave their friends for sixteen years. Aleena would never see them again, in this dimension. She kept her babies, caring for them and getting little rest, and then, when she finally decided to seperate them, it was too late; Robotnik found her, and would eventually find the babies, with the help of an echidna who he had dealt with in the past.  
  
This echidna aided Robotnik only because he promised to give him his 'birthright', the Master Emerald, and in reality, hated the dictator and thought him to be a monster. If only he could see what I had to, and hear the tortured cries of Aleena and the children... Now their blood is on his hands as well, and he will not realize until it's too late, the horrible price he has to pay.  
  
Right now, as you would call it, since you are a linear-being, the third child is alive. I held him in my arms, and saw him sleeping peacefully. Pyjamas showed him to me, even though it wasn't necessary. She must have made him sleep with her weak psychic-powers, because he almost drowned in the pool of sludge he was thrown in with his brother and sister. He is green, the color of life and hope.  
  
I can see his life, his death, the sorrows and joys he will experience in between. The child is the most powerful of the three, which is why he lived, but he has a hard life ahead. The pollution Robotnik released into the air and most of the water had 'mutated' some microscopic organisms, and some of these hideous mutations, which are the size of 'multicellular' organisms, entered the child's body when he swallowed some of the toxic sludge.  
  
Today, Pyjamas will take the third child in, as he is now languishing in an orphanage, getting very little food, and no love. He is strapped down on a bed, unable to sit up because the workers don't want him to potentially fall out. He isn't crying... yet... and it will be years before he will be able to walk again.  
  
It's strange how I see him being a happy child, but Pyjamas will love him, and give great sacrifices to give him the strength to live. Sonic himself had named the third child, and it's ironic how he named him after his twin-brother, Manic. But he won't remember that name, because he has been given a different one, and Sonic has taken on a new identity, having suffered a blow to the head shortly after the triplets were born. Someday, they will meet, and discover their true identities, and defeat Robotnik.  
  
All I can do now is wait until the day when that demon inside Kintobor's body has grown strong enough to be my near-equal. No one but Aurora can be my true equal, as I am immortal and omnipotent, as well as omniscient. I am under Aurora's command until she decides to dispatch me, if she ever does.  
  
My place is here, on Mobius, as my creator has instructed. I am to watch and wait, until the day comes when all shall be revealed. And I will watch as young Manic grows, experiences pain and joy, and loss... I am neither young, nor old, and have hidden my true form, that of a long-haired 'bishounen' or 'pretty-boy' behind that of a wizzened old man who speaks only in riddles. This is the only time I will give a straight answer until the day I battle with the demon, as it is not my nature to give straight answers of what is not meant for mortals to know.  
  
I envy you, Manic. You will see much loss and feel pain that no child should have to feel, yet it's nothing compared to what I experienced during a short while of my many thousands of years... an eternity of long days and nights that I must endure because of my curse... 


End file.
